Question: $\vec u = (-6,4)$ $\vec w = (-12, -9)$ $\dfrac13\vec w + 2\vec u= (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec w + {2}\vec u &= {\dfrac13}(-12,-9) + {2}(-6,4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4, -3) + (-12, 8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4+ (-12), -3+ 8) \\\\ &= (-16, 5) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -16,5 )$